soontmfandomcom-20200213-history
Volk Empire
The Volk Empire is fast growing and very powerful political organization that desires to control the Solar System. Background The Empire traces its short roots back to a colony known as Volk. Volk is one of the furthermost colonies, and was suffering economically. Due to the Confederacy's inadequacies in policing space routes, and the sudden onslaught of Alien in the Solar System, the struggling people of Volk put their trust in an inspiring man who claimed he could save Volk and protect the Solar Sytem. After declaring him leader, The Emperor decided to break from the Confederacy and create the Volk Empire. After the sudden awakening of the Mechamon, The Emperor tasked his best scientists to develop a way to control the rampaging Mechamon. After the creation of the Mechadex, the soldiers of the Empire were able to capture Mechamon and pilot them, thus creating a nearly unstoppable fighting force. The Empire swept through the Confederacy and declared marshal law. Now that Lactea belongs to him, The Emperor is focusing his efforts on discovering the secrets of the Mechamon. Key Figures Leaders The Emperor Not much is known about The Emperor, other than that he is tactically brilliant, extremely ambitious. His charisma is great enough that he was able to lead his Colony to a successful rebellion and defeat of the Confederacy. He desires to understand the origins and secrets of the Mechamon so that he may expand his power. = Grand Admirals The Emperors most trusted advisers and retainers are the Grand Admirals, also known as The Four Guardians. These four men are the most feared military leaders and warriors in all of Lactea. Their reputation has reached almost legendary status for their ability on the battlefield. Each of them has a mastery of tactics and fighting techniques. They each have specialized rosters of incredibly dangerous Mechamon and are top notch captains. The Four Guardians execute the emperors demands with great success. Admirals Tasked with the mission of leading his fleets and controlling the space routes, the Emperor carefully selected eight members of his Military to become the Eight Admirals of the Empire. Each of these men and women were chosen for their cunning, ability, and intelligence. Each of the Admirals specializes in a certain type of combat and utilizes a specific type of Mechamon in their fleet. The Admirals are entrusted with destroying the remnants of the Confederacy and the newly formed Free Colony League, while maintaining order in each of the Eight Colonies. Erion Admin The Erion Admin is a businessperson who is just as cruel as they are greedy. They are ruthless, calculating and very exploitative, gladly sacrificing others for their own personal gain. Despite earning a lot of money, they still like to get their hands dirty for it. They look down upon "weak" people, living by the attitude of: "If you want it, take it. If you aren't strong enough to take it, tough." They mix business buzzwords into their speech. Erace Admin The Erace Admin is a rather antisocial and detached scientist. They rarely speak, and are wholly dedicated to their scientific experiments of questionable ethical standing. Almost everyone (with the exception of Talah) finds the presence of the Erace Admin very uncomfortable. The Erace Admin, however, does not seem to notice the strange effect they have on people, concentrating on their research with an inhuman air of coldness to them. They seem to be intrigued by many things, inspecting them with an eerily childlike fascination. Team Aurum's Plan Team Aurum discovers, through Northington, that the only way to find the City of Gold is with the power of the Legendary Spirits. They devise a plan: * They will use the Spirits' power by stealing their "cores". These cores can be used to power the ancient Golems Eronze, Erion, and Erace, who will obediently wield them and perform the Spirits' job of opening the city. * Team Aurum must first find and obtain the Golems from across Urobos, as they went into a slumber long ago in various places across the region, like machines whose batteries finally ran out. ** Eronze is at Dronia museum, so the Eronze Admin is sent to the museum to steal it. ** Erion sunk in a bog underneath the cycling road years ago, which is where the Erion Admin recovers it from. ** Erace is already reacquired by the Erace Admin, who has taken it to the Aurum HQ in Vivace where they repair and retrofit it. * Once the Team has the Golems, their next task is getting the Spirit cores. The Spirits are very powerful, so Team Aurum must devise a way to weaken them sufficiently to be captured. The Spirits are also hard to find and very flighty, but Team Aurum come up with an idea. ** The Spirits naturally protect their environment, going out of their way to protect nature. So Team Aurum decides that causing disasters in nature is the best way to lure out the Spirits. Because the Spirits draw their power from nature, when it is harmed, they become weaker. * Their plan is threefold (the order of these events is TBD and details are subject to change): ** Talah orders the Erion Admin to commandeer a rival company's oil rig, and cause it to spill into the ocean. This hurts Yacuma, and draws her out from her temple to the area. ** The Erace Admin assaults Machima's home, the desert cave where winds blow through the caverns and make sounds like instruments. They use heavy drilling equipment to bore a wide hole towards the supposed location of Machima's temple deep in the cave, fumes leaking from their machines all the way. This sound and air pollution weakens Machima, and forces her out of her temple into their hands. ** The Eronze Admin stages a forest fire in the Jungle to lure out Patama and weaken her. * Once all the cores are obtained, Team Aurum will use their power through the Golems to reveal the City of Gold, and plunder it for its riches. Trivia * Team Aurum's name is the Latin word for gold. * The logo is based on a compass (symbolizing their venture to find the City of Gold) with a golden letter A in it.